russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer
April 3, 2014 Most of the network’s activities in a very memorable celebration as IBC marks their grand 52nd anniversary in the broadcasting industry, The throwback concert series as the TV specials like Homecoming Kapinoy featuring the big reunion of all former IBC talents and stars from 1975 to 1990's at the events every Sunday of the month is a celebration of the IBC's finest moments then and now a force in the music recording, film production and distribution business in the recording and movie industry. The fastest rising IBC, the TV to show old movies and pay radio talents with young actors that are talented and veteran actors and actress in the showbiz industry. To commemorate the 54th anniversary of The Kapinoy Network, the IBC employes, IBC management and IBC Board of Directors will now come together on March 22, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness and one of the premier TV networks from then until now, resurgence for IBC with the new slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino for the government-sequestered network with all-Filipino programming, which concept was a collaboration of the best minds and talents in the industry that include broadcasting, new media, post-production, and international distribution in its reputation for all-Filipino innovative and creative programming and award-winning shows enjoyed over artists, talents, and advertisers foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. That conglomerate now includes properties that range from TV and radio broadcasting to cable, internet service, product licensing, recording, film production, post-production, new media, publishing, talent management and department, and international distribution of airtime on Channel 13. This achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth give the buyer time to work on his own programming with the NBA and PBA basketball will helped boost Channel 13's ratings, thanks to Laurenti Dyogi, the network's current head of IBC's Entertainment TV division. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away will be even more spiced up with intense drama and unique characters. On the same day, on-air, IBC is now the country's number 3 television network will launch its new Station ID to enhance its Kapinoy Primetime campaign promoting its formidable line-up of award-winning primetime programming favorites that is including Carita de Angel (5:45 p.m.), Express Balita (6:30 p.m.), Janella in Wonderland (7:30 p.m.), K-Pop Star Hunt (Monday and Wednesday, 8:15 p.m.), Shake, Rattle and Roll (Tuesday, 8:15 p.m.), Abra Gayuma (Thursday, 8:15 p.m.), Sic O'Clock News Naman (Friday, 8:15 p.m.), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup (Saturday from 3:30 p.m. and Sunday with a first game from 3 to 4:30 p.m. and second game at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.), Crazy Little Thing Called Love (9 p.m.), Your Heart, My Love (9:30 p.m.), La Madrastra (10 p.m.), My Love Patzzi (10:30 p.m.) and Ronda Trese (11 p.m.) reigns on primetime where the Filipino family gathers at home to eat dinner that appeals to the entire family. Meanwhile, on the network's weekend primetime shows with a new treat: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Saturday 6 p.m.), K-Pop Star Hunt (Saturday, 7 p.m.), Sandy's Romance (Saturday, 7:45 p.m.), DMZ-TV (Saturday, 8:30 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday, 9:30 p.m.), Iskul Bukol Men (Saturday, 10:15 p.m.), Happy TODAS (Saturday, 11 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (Sunday, 7:30 p.m.), Born to be a Superstar (Sunday, 8:30 p.m.), Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday, 9:30 p.m.), Last Fool Show (Sunday, 10:15 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10:45 p.m.). IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the longest-running No.1 sitcoms are Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, 13 14 15 and Eh Kasi Babae, longest-running No.1 gag show T''ODAS'', the longest-running No.1 political satire Sic O'Clock News, No.1 variety shows The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness and Maricel Live!, the longest-running No.1 showbiz talk show Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino , the longest-running No.1 fantasy anthology Ora Engkantada and showing a full-length Tagalog movies IBCinema and Piliping-Piling Pelikula (PPP), in Philippine TV history for the best of times and the best of memorable local shows in the return of its glory days on its 54th anniversary celebration of the firsts in the TV and radio broadcasting industry. Today, it is the number 3 network for the top-rating programs: PBA, NBA, Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar. This anniversary concert is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Freddie Saturno with former network employees, executives and talents to relive their Kapinoy days. Anniversary of Kapinoy superstars stars include Marlo Mortel, the only primetime princess Janella Salvador, Drew Arellano, Diether Ocampo, Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago, Mario Maurer, Cristine Reyes, Jake Cuenca, the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Born to be a Superstar grand winners are the singers Joshua Cadelina and Cayleen Villamor, Dingdong Avanzado, Giselle Sanchez, Victor Anastacio, the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Cara Eriguel, Ramon Bautista, Robi Domingo, veteran actor Christopher de Leon, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Freddie Webb, Janine Tugonon, the TVJ comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol, Abra, Donnalyn Bartolome, Young JV, Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella, Marlo, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores), the rock band Eraserheads, Andre Paras, Yassi Pressman, Jaime Fabregas, the tangga queen Alma Moreno, Gabby Concepcion, Lani Misalucha, Gino Padilla, Luz Fernandez, the group Salbakuta, Manilyn Reynes, Lovers Melody, Richard Reynoso, Maricel Soriano, Richard Quan and the megastar Ms. Sharon Cuneta who was in The Sharon Cuneta Show for a longest running variety show. The Homecoming Kapinoy: 54 Taon na Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino, the 54th anniversary concert TV special will be aired on IBC nationwide on March 23, as the special feature on Sunday Sinemaks at 10:45PM and be a witness to another fine moment in the broadcasting industry with the thanksgiving big reunion. New schedule of Kapinoy Primetime beef-up a new primetime programming The Kapinoy network IBC-13 beefs up its weekday primetime block with new treat of Kapinoy Primetime get even more exciting and refreshing series with the network's revamped program this summer grid starting April 7 continues to reign on primetime with the soap operas and fantasy series at night. Starting Monday, April 7 this summer, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows on IBC will now air from 5:45PM to 11:00PM with the child adventurserye Carita de Angel will air starting at 6:00PM starring Mutya Orquia. Primetime high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go going head-to-head against rival of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the hottest hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring a teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador at 7:30PM, at 8:15PM on Monday with a Korean reality show for a K-Pop stars like K-Pop Star Hunt, on Tuesday with Abra Gayuma starring the Filipino rapper turned comedian Abra, a country's horror anthology series Shake, Rattle and Roll on Thursday and on Friday is the political satire Ramon Bautista's Sic O'Clock News Naman, the romantic kilig-kilig Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 9:00PM starring the Thai suerstar Mario Maurer and the drama queen Cristine Reyes, heart-warming dramaserye Your Heart, My Love weeknights at 9:30PM starring the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto along with a powerhouse cast Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Raymart Santiago, the telenovela La Madrastra at 10PM starring a Mexican actress Victoria Ruffo and the Koreanovela My Love Patzzi starring K-Pop superstar Jang Nara starts at 10:30PM. Then, late-night news program Ronda Trese anchored by Jess Caduco and Bernadette Sembrano at 11PM. Isang Taon, Makalipas, ang aming pista ng malalaking programa patuloy na nagungunang Kapinoy Primetime seryes na sila: *''Carita de Angel'' (5:45PM-6:30PM) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (7:30-8:15PM) *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (9-9:30PM) *''Your Heart, My Love'' (9:30-10PM) *''La Madrastra'' (10-10:30PM) *''My Love Patzzi'' (10-:3011PM) April Fiesta 2014 mga Kapinoy!